(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body assemble system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a common CRP cart for multiple vehicle models undergoing a vehicle body build-up process.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, at a first stage of a vehicle manufacturing process, vehicle panels are transmitted to a vehicle body factory after they have been manufactured through various press apparatus. The panels are assembled with each other so as to form a vehicle body of a body in white (B.I.W) shape.
The vehicle body includes a floor panel that supports a driving portion (such as an engine, a driving axle and a seat), two side panels that form side portions of the vehicle body, a roof panel that forms an upper portion of the vehicle body, a plurality of roof rails, a cowl panel, a back panel, package tray and so on.
These elements are assembled to form the vehicle body in vehicle body build-up process, which is also referred to as a main buck process.
In the vehicle body build-up process, the floor panel is assembled with the back panel, and then the other panels, the roof panel, the roof rail, the cowl panel and package tray are assembled by welding through a vehicle body assembly system.
Meanwhile, the vehicle body assembly system is provided with a cart (which may be referred to herein as a CRP cart) which clamps the cowl panel (C), the roof rail (R) and the package tray (P) and matches them up with the side panels.
The CRP cart, which clamps the cowl panel, the roof rail and the package tray, moves downwardly to match up with a side gate in the vehicle body build-up process working room.
However, conventional CRP carts are designed for specific vehicle models, particularly because the CRP cart is operated according to specific jigs which are fitted to specific vehicle models. Thus, a CRP cart may not be used for a variety of vehicle models, but rather, each CRP cart is exclusively designed and used for the cowl panels, roof rails and package trays of a particular vehicle model.
As a result, mass production of various vehicle models is more difficult, and the equipment required for transferring, loading, and clamping the panels is very complex. Further, manufacturing time increases, and initial investment costs also increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.